


Shield

by KindOfDistracting



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, actually pretty happy, post-Justice (quest)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindOfDistracting/pseuds/KindOfDistracting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I couldn't get out of my head, so I banished it onto "paper".</p><p>Anders has doubts, Hawke is having none of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shield

**Author's Note:**

> My Hawke is a tank, and it shows outside of battles.

„Can't sleep?”  
Anders sighs softly, fingers tangled in Hawke's hair. Hawke shifts a little and presses a kiss against Anders's jaw, before nuzzling his cheek back against his chest. Anders has long given up complaining about how much it scratches.  
“If I did something very, very stupid, what would you do?”  
Anders leaves the rest of the question unsaid, but Hawke will know what he means.  
The room grows silent for a moment.  
“What, stupider than letting Isabela and Aveline play Wicked Grace against each other?”  
The snort is out before Anders even realizes, and he softly hits Hawke's shoulder.  
“Hawke. I'm serious.”  
Hawke shifts again, pulls his weight halfway over Anders, cups Anders's face between his hands. Then he presses a long kiss onto his forehead.  
“Anders,” and the way Hawke says his name stops his breath for a moment, overcome with affection, “I already told you, I promised, I'd go through anything for you, with you. I won't let anything or anyone harm you, and all that cheesy stuff I've said at one point or another.”  
The next kiss they share is a little awkward, because Anders can't stop himself from grinning.  
“I love you, and nothing's going to change that. Now get some sleep, you have patients to care for tomorrow.”

 

“But what if you stopped me? Or worse, what if you wanted to help? I couldn't let you do that. The world needs to see this. Then we can all stop pretending the Circle is a solution. And if I pay for that with my life... then I pay. Perhaps then Justice would at least be free.”  
Anders doesn't dare to turn around, to look at Hawke, to see the anger, worse, the disappointment and heartbreak in his eyes. He is sick with regret. He shouldn't have given in, years ago, should have rejected -  
“Help me defend the mages.”  
Hawke's voice cuts through the doubts screaming in Anders's mind. He can't believe his own ears for a second, and is on his feet without noticing. He turns around, looks at Hawke. There's no anger in his eyes, there's worry, fondness even, and a spark of daredevil hope. And it's contagious, Maker's breath it is. And it's so unbelievably Hawke, it's what he fell in love with years ago, has been in love with for years.


End file.
